


So you're prescribing a wank?

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Silly, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: After prescribing a wank when someone asks him for help, Otis will have to teach that person about the benefits of self-pleasuring. The consequences of that advice will surpass even their wildest expectations.Story set in an alternative universe (AU) that diverges from the show at the start of S01E04.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	So you're prescribing a wank?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the idea behind this story is really silly, and this silliness will keep going as the story progresses. So, if you are looking for a deeply romantic and introspective story, this is not it. However, if you are in for something more silly that tries to be as fun as possible, welcome to the ride, I hope that you enjoy it :)
> 
> And if at some point the characters feel out of character it's because in this one the story was more important than keeping the characters as realistic as possible.

Maeve knew by Jackson’s movements that he wasn’t going to take long to come. So, as she had been doing since they started their hook ups, she faked her orgasm once again, so he wouldn’t ask any questions that she didn’t want to answer.

“That was good.” Said Jackson.

“Yeah.” She laughed trying to hide the truth.

As soon as Maeve left the classroom she started to think. She wasn’t even sure why she kept hooking up with Jackson. Having sex with him didn’t feel bad, but if that was how sex was supposed to feel, it was clearly disappointing. Jackson had not been the only guy she had been with, but he had been the best, or at least in her perspective, the least bad. Jackson was considered good at sex, so she wondered if the problem was with her; that would also help explain why her experience with other boys wasn’t better.

At that point, she just wanted to have a real orgasm for once, not keep faking them just to please her partner and to avoid giving unnecessary explanations. She knew that not having orgasms wasn’t the biggest problem of her life, but it still frustrated her to no end. If she could only find some kind of help.

‘ _Of fucking course. I’m such an idiot. I need to talk with Otis._ ’ She thought after realising what should have been the most obvious thing in the world for her, she was running a sex clinic after all.

She managed to find him in the study room with Eric.

“Otis.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“I need to speak with you about our business. Are you free now?”

“Yes.”

“Follow me then.”

They went to the old bathrooms.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asked.

“I wasn’t completely honest when I said it was about our business.”

“Ok.”

“It’s more about me. But also, a bit about what you do.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s about me needing your sex therapy.”

“What? How can I help you?” He asked with surprise, wondering what kind of help she could need from him.

“I… I… Shit! This is so embarrassing.” She said looking away from Otis.

“Do you remember that 4 walls of trust thing?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re also my friend now, you don’t need to feel embarrassed of anything with me, you know, no judgement from me.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said with a small smile.

“Ok Maeve, to help you I need to know more about your problem. So, what’s exactly bothering you?”

She sighed. “I have never had an orgasm.”

“What?” Saying that he was surprised was an understatement.

“Is that weird?”

“I would say it’s not. Different people have different experiences when it comes to sex. And trust me, I know that first-hand.” Otis winced a bit since he was talking about his personal experience. “And which do you think is the cause?”

“I don’t know. I have had sex but even feeling somewhat good it never felt that good.”

“Have you tried to talk with your partners regarding your problem?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I guess I expected to have one eventually.”

“For any kind of relationship, either romantical or sexual, proper communication is necessary. You need to talk with your partner so he can know what you want and need.”

“Yeah, that’s probably better than faking my orgasms like I have been doing.”

“You have faked your orgasms? Wow!”

“You seem surprised.”

“I am.”

“Why?” She asked somewhat defensively, thinking that maybe she was wrong about him, and he thought she was a nympho or some of the other bullshit people said about her.

“Don’t get me wrong Maeve, it’s that you are so straightforward and unafraid to tell other what you think that’s it’s weird to think that you would do something like that. Not what I imagined, for sure.”

She relaxed knowing he meant no ill, understanding where he was coming from. “Oh! So, you have imagined my orgasms?” She teased him.

“I… That’s not what I meant.” He was blushing.

“I’m kidding! You’re still too easy, Otis.”

“As hilarious as always.” He said while rolling his eyes, making her chuckle. “Ok, tell me more about your experiences having sex.”

“They haven’t been bad, just not as good as I hoped to be.”

“Ok. And what have you tried to get an orgasm?”

“Just sex.”

“And does that mean just penetration? Or also things like oral sex or fingering?”

“Once a guy fingered me, but it was not exactly the most pleasant experience. And after that, the guys I have been with were more than happy to move directly into actual sex.”

“A couple of things. First, there is not such a thing as actual sex. I know a lot of people think that just actual intercourse is sex, but that’s not right, masturbation is sex, playing with each other body is sex. Second, most women don’t get an orgasm during penetration, so it’s normal that it has happened to you too.”

“So, there is no problem in my end?” She sounded hopeful.

“Probably not. And what about masturbation?”

“I have never done that.”

“Well, now you know where to start fixing your problem. You should probably figure out… you know, what works for you… and your body.”

“So you’re prescribing a wank?”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t believe he was having that conversation with Maeve.

“But how am I supposed to do it?”

“You know your body better than anyone else. You just have to explore it to see what you like.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” For some reason she felt so unsure.

“Well, you knew where the clitoris was, so that’s probably the most important part.” He chuckled.

“But what if I don’t do it correctly?”

“There is not a universal correct way, you need to find what works for you.”

“Can you teach me?”

“I can give you some advice. I can look some techniques about female masturbation if you want.”

“I mean, can you actually teach me? In a practical way.” He almost chocked at her words, she couldn’t be saying what he believed she was saying, right?

“I don’t exactly have much personal experience with female masturbation for obvious reasons.”

“I know dickhead, but I want this to work. And I won’t find anyone else I can trust with something like this.”

“Jackson? You seemed very at ease with him.” He smirked.

“Fuck off!” She said with a smile.

“Really, I’m not sure I can give much advice about female pleasure either. I mean, I’m, um… I’m a virgin myself.” He said quickly as it was going to be less embarrassing.

“And even with that you are a great therapist. So, would you do it?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure I’m the right person for the job.”

“Please. I understand this can be weird, but I trust you completely in this.”

“Are you sure you are going to feel good with this afterwards? I don’t want our friendship to suffer because of this.”

“I promise. You are my friend now, and you will be my friend afterwards.”

“Even if I say no?”

“Even if you say no. But come on, we run a clandestine sex clinic in a high school, it’s not the weirdest thing we are going to do together.”

He snorted. “Yeah, it makes sense when you look at it this way.”

“And judging them by their results, your therapy skills are incredibly powerful. And you know, with great power comes great responsibility.”

“I didn’t take you for a Spider-Man fan.”

“I’m not, I just happen to spend too much time with you.” She chuckled.

“So, to make this clear, you want me to… to wank you.” He gulped. He was almost sure that he was sleeping, his only doubt was if it was a dream or a nightmare.

“That’s correct.” Suddenly, she blushed imagining the scene, it turned her on more that she had ever expected.

Otis pondered his options for a moment. He wasn’t very comfortable with Maeve’s proposition, but she was his friend so helping her once couldn’t hurt he considered, all while trying to push more lewd thoughts to the back of his mind. “Ok. If this is important for you and you think I can help, I will do it.”

“Thank you, I knew I could trust you.” She said before embracing him in a tight hug that he returned.

“So, how do you want to do this?” He asked as the hug ended.

“If you are free after school, we can go at my caravan. We will be all alone there.”

“Ok, then I’m going to wait for you in the bike racks after the classes end.”

“Meet you there then.”

* * *

As they met at the bike racks, Otis told Maeve to get on his bike.

“Is this safe?” She asked.

“I’m a better biker than therapist. So, if you can trust me in this. But anyway, take the helmet. I don't want that genius brain of you to be hurt if we fall.” He mocked.

“Dickhead!” He earned himself a punch in his arm.

As they entered at the caravan.

“So, what’s your diagnostic for my problem?”

“It just seems that you have not received the proper attention, nor you have explored your body enough to know what you like.”

“Lucky me I have you here right now.” He blushed. “So, how are we doing this?”

“I think that the first step should be for you to be comfortable. From there we can start to look for what works for you.”

“Come with me then.”

They went to her room.

“Ok, the most important part is for you to be in the mood. Maybe put some music, think in some sexual fantasy of yours, …”

“Does being horny as hell counts as mood?”

He gulped. “I would say so.”

“Should I get naked?” She asked.

“It’s up to you. The most important part is that you are comfortable, with or without clothes.” He replied as he sat down on the bed. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want her to be naked, but at the same time he was afraid of whatever rection that may cause on him.

She started to get naked.

“I hope you keep this strictly professional, Milburn.” She teased.

He almost chocked. “Yeah… yeah, of course.” He wondered if Maeve was going to use her hatchet against him if he decided to run away at that moment.

She chuckled at his reaction. The fact that he was so flustered amused her so much.

As she got naked, a part of Otis felt so incredibly nervous that he was sure that he could pass out at any moment. However, another part of him, including a very specific one, was so excited; Maeve was the sexiest and most beautiful girl he had ever met, so seeing her naked made him look at her in awe. Awe that Maeve caught up and that made her blush a little.

They ended up with a naked Maeve leaning against the wall at the top of her bed with her legs spread and knees bent upwards, while Otis sat between her legs.

She could see how hesitant he was being. He went from looking at her pussy to her face and back every few seconds; he had even started to move his hand a few times but stopped every single time. He had a scrunched face as if he was trying to read a text in a language he didn’t know. How he could be so nervous for having her naked in front of him while having no problem in giving sex advice to other students amused her.

“Otis, do you know that I’m ok with you touching me, right? That’s why I asked for your help.” She wanted to give him a small push in the right direction.

“Yeah… It’s just that I had never expected to find myself in this situation.”

“Neither did I, to be honest. But I’m glad you’re here to help me, I trust you, I know you would never do anything to hurt me.” He was the only person he could ever trust with something like that.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile. Otis knew that he was in too deep to back down at that moment, so he mustered all his strength and marched on.

“So, what do you think?” Maeve asked half teasingly half shyly.

“It’s a vagina.” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible to hide how worried and scared he was of what could happen next.

“And what do you think of this one in particular?” She saw how nervous he was, and she couldn’t resist to tease him a little bit more.

“It has… all the parts you can come to expect from a vagina.” He tried to sound professional to mask her real emotions.

“Dickhead!” She laughed. “But enough of talking, can we get into the matter?”

“Ok. I think that the first thing we should do is to find what you like. Once we know that we can start working with it.”

“What are you waiting for then?” She asked with a smile.

He sighed as he was starting to regret accepting helping Maeve.

“Let’s start for the most important part. The clitoris.” Otis said as he started to rub a couple of fingers around it.

Maeve released a breath as Otis started to rub it slowly.

“Ok, I’m starting to go faster. Let me know when it feels the best.”

She nodded. It already felt quite good, the idea of it feeling better thrilled her.

Otis kept going.

“This.” Maeve managed to say before moaning.

After a brief moment Otis stopped. “Ok. Let’s move on.”

She groaned as he moved his fingers away, she wanted Otis to keep going.

“Now, your labia. It’s not as sensitive, but it can feel good too.”

He started to rub them slowly, increasing speed as time passed.

A soft moan came out from her moments later.

“And well?”

“It feels good, just not as good as what you were doing before.”

“Makes sense.”

“So, what’s next?” She really wanted to keep the thing going.

“Well, if you’re ok with it, I can fin…” He gulped. “…finger you.” Otis couldn’t stop wondering how the fuck he ended up in that situation.

“Your fingers are not the only thing you can try to put inside me.” Maeve flirty tone made Otis’ face turn red.

“That… wouldn’t be fingering.” He just said the first thing that had come to his mind, he just wanted that conversation to be over, he wasn’t ready for it.

“I don’t really mind. I’m horny, you’re cute, why not?” She said that to see his reaction, but she wouldn’t have minded actually trying that, maybe it would work with Otis.

Otis stared at her with an open mouth for a few seconds until he regained his composure. “Well, I’m sure you can find plenty of sexual toys to help you with that… curiosity.”

“Apparently I will have to resign myself to that.” She winked at him.

“So, can I finger you?” He asked, desperate to get done with that conversation.

“Of course.” She winked at him.

He carefully put a finger inside her, all while trying to ignore the sensations he was feeling, that were many and conflicting.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to start moving, let me know how it feels.”

He tried the come-hither movement he read about in some books.

“How is this feeling?”

“It’s ok.”

“I’m going to try with 2 fingers, if you’re ok with that.”

“Of course, you’re the expert here.”

“How does this feel?” He asked after a while.

“It’s not bad, but I enjoyed more what you were doing before. I don’t think you have hit my g-spot. That’s very disappointing, Milburn.” She mocked him.

“In my defence I will say that according to scientific studies the so-called g-spot doesn’t exist, so obviously I can’t find something that doesn’t exist.” He tried to sound very factual.

“I don’t know, I think you are lying to me to hide how bad you’re at fingering.”

“Eh! I told you that I had no experience, you could have looked for someone else to do this.”

“I might do that.” She squinted her eyes looking at him before laughing. “I’m kidding. There is no one I could have trusted with this other than you. I really appreciate what you’re doing.”

“And anyway, each body is different.”

“It’s normal then?”

“Yes. There is nothing wrong in not finding pleasure in what others do. At least now we know that you are very sensitive when it comes to clitoris stimulation.”

“I think I’m just very sensitive to Otis Milburn stimulation.” She winked.

He blushed.

“So, what’s next?” She asked eager to keep going, since while she enjoyed Otis’ exploration, she still had had no orgasm.

“Now you have to learn to do this yourself.”

“Before that… can you, you know, make me have an orgasm?” Even if still caught up in the moment, it still surprised him to hear that question.

“Isn’t this supposed to be me teaching you how to wank? Because that doesn’t seem exactly educational.” He looked at her squinting his eyes.

“How can I know what I’m looking for otherwise?” She looked at him sheepishly.

He just kept looking at her.

“Please.”

He kept his stare.

“Oh! For fuck sake, don’t make me beg.” She said before groaning.

He laughed. “Ok, I’m not going to be as mean as you.”

Otis started to rub her clit and around it with the speed she told him she liked.

That was enough for her to have to grab the sheets of the bed as hard as she could.

But it was when Otis started to mix speeds, directions, movements and how hard he was pressing while rubbing when she couldn’t stop moaning, it was just glorious.

Obviously after that it didn’t take her long to come between heavy moans and panting.

“Otis! Fuuuuuuuck.”

She felt all her body shudder. She had never experienced anything similar.

As she recovered her senses, she saw Otis looking at her with a smile.

“Was that good?”

“Are you kidding? It was fucking amazing.” She was feeling euphoric. She just wanted to repeat that many times.

“I have had another idea; do you want to try?” Even if he wasn’t completely at ease with the situation, he still wanted to share that moment with Maeve.

“Obviously.” She was ready to try almost everything.

He leant against the wall on the top of her bed as she sat between his legs leaning with her back onto him. He grabbed her right hand.

“Ok. I’m going to guide you. You will see that the movements are really simple, it’s just about following what your body is telling you.”

“Ok.”

As she was touching herself under Otis’ guidance, she knew that she was going to do that so many times, it felt so damn good.

But Otis found a way to make things better.

“You shouldn’t only focus on your vagina. Your breasts can be really sensitive too.”

He softly grabbed her left boob before starting to softly rub her nipple.

Maeve’s loud moan where the best indication that she was liking it.

And as the first time, she came soon after.

As she recovered, still sitting between his legs, and doing her best to ignore the erection she could feel pressing against her, so she wasn’t getting any funny ideas, he spoke.

“So, I think you know everything you need to know. You should be fine wanking yourself from now on.” Even if things had gone better than expected, he didn’t want to keep pushing his luck. Hopefully, Maeve was more than satisfied with his help so they could go back to being friends even if he really liked her. The idea of her discovering about his feels during their session terrified him.

“Can we repeat?”

“I don’t think you need me to have an orgasm again.”

“I know, but I want.”

“Maeve…” He sighed.

“Please.”

“Ok, one last time.”

She took his hand and brought it to her pussy once again. “Do your magic.”

“Are you sure I’m still teaching you something? Or you are just taking advantage of the situation for your own personal pleasure?” He wanted to be upset at her for asking him to wank her again, but he just couldn’t be mad at her nor he could say no to whatever she asked, as the situation they were was all the evidence he needed.

“A bit of both?”

He sighed as he started to rub her clit again. The sooner he started the sooner he could go away he thought.

“You are a gem, Otis.” She said with a smile.

Under Otis’ ministrations it didn’t take long for Maeve to come again. She went from not having once to having several in a row, she loved that change. And she appreciated Otis so much for helping her in that endeavour, especially when that he was out of his zone of comfort.

As she was comfortably resting against Otis. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. So, what do you think about orgasms now that you have gotten a few?”

“They are wonderful. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” He winced at the lie.

Otis was leaving as they had finished their session.

“You now should know more than enough by now. It’s just a matter to keep exploring your body to find what’s that you like the most.”

“I will do that, Pleasure Master.”

He rolled his eyes making her laugh.

“You’re still too easy, dickhead.”

Using what Otis had taught her, that night Maeve explored her body as much as she could, wanking herself to exhaustion. She put Otis’ lessons in use in all the ways she could think about. However, as much she had enjoyed what she had done, she realised that no matter how good she made herself feel, those very same things done by Otis had felt better.


End file.
